The Inquisition
Origins The Inquisition was originally formed by [http://the-1st-galactic-beard-empire.wikia.com/wiki/House_Kayce House Kayce], during the rise of the Rifles, as a means to quell heresy throughout the empire. It was initially headed by the Chaplain, and had limited military capabilities. and thus its effectiveness was limited. History Years of fighting the Rifle scum, meant that the Inquisition never had a chance to muster a force strong enough to launch an effective counter attack. This meant that the Rifles could simply attack one sector to draw the small Inquisition force there, and attack elsewhere and be unchallenged. Due to its ineffectiveness, the Inquisition lost most of its power and influence throughout the imperium, as was seen more as a joke, than the fist of the Church. Due to this, most crusades and anti-heretic actions were headed by not the Inquisition, but [http://the-1st-galactic-beard-empire.wikia.com/wiki/House_Beats House Beats] , which was steadily gaining recognition for the size of its army, and its victories in the empires name. This shift in power left the Inquisition as a mere name on a page of the history books, and was left to lesser houses to run. The Rise Of House Grafton In 2013 AF, a house once loyal to [RETRACTED BY THE INQUISITION], came under fealty of House Kayce, This house was [http://the-1st-galactic-beard-empire.wikia.com/wiki/House_Grafton House Grafton]. Its leader, Connor Grafton, who had been [RETRACTED BY THE INQUISITION] for [RETRACTED BY THE INQUISITION]. As a test of worth, House Kayce appointed Connor Grafton as head inquisitor, and leader of the Inquisition. Once in this role, Connor immmidiately bolstered the inquisitions force with his own troops, and began manufacturing a grand fleet on the world of Tethra, which would later become the core of the Divine Armada. Over the next few years, the inquisition more than tripled its military strength, however it's political influence was still lacking due to its previous shortcomings. This did not put Connor off, and in the year 2015 AF he launched the first and largest recorded Exterminatus of the inquisition, the Emundtionem. This resulted in the inquisition once more being recognize as the fist of the church, and gained both the inquisition and House Grafton immense political power and respect, The Divine Armada The Divine Armada is the Inquisition's most powerful weapon. It is the largest single fleet in the whole of the Empire, and is entirely independent from its armies. However, if counted as part of the Empires Legion, this single fleet would count for just under half of the empires Ships and naval personnel. The creation of the fleet began in 2013 AF under order of Connor Grafton, in preperation for war with the Rifles. It originally consisted of 10 Great Bread class Dreadnoughts, 2 Kayce Class carriers, 13 solice class destroyers, and 27 Bearded Class Destroyers, as well as 249 supporting Fighter intercepts, and 176 Bomber Details. In 2015 AF, when the Exterminatum of the Rifles commenced, The Fleet was despatched to Pallavia, to deal with the Rifles main military forces. The battle of Pallavia lasted for 4 days, and resulted in the utter annihilation of the Heretic fleet, with the Armada only losing one Bearded Class destroyer. After the extermintus had been completed, Connor Grafton announce, for recognition of its role in the conflict, that the fleet be known as the 'Divine Armada' and that it be the primary fleet for all inquisition matters, and is currently stationed at [RETRACTED BY THE INQUISITION] and contains [RETRACTED BY THE INQUISITION] as well as one Inquisitor Class Dreadnought, which has enough ballistic capability to perform planetary exteriminatus without need of supporting Purge Class Dreadnoughts. Houses Excommunicated For Heresy [http://the-1st-galactic-beard-empire.wikia.com/wiki/House_De_Geek House De Geek] =